Our goal is to develop new indices for the early discrimination of individuals at risk for abnormal neurological outcomes and Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. (SIDS). We will track the potential for the development of sids in an urban low SES population presenting additional risk factors for poor neurological outcomes and SIDS.